


Saint Patrick’s Day (Countryhumans) — The Saint Patrick’s Day Parade [INCOMPLETE]

by Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345



Series: Countryhumans Holiday Oneshot Specials 2020 (Multiple Fandoms & Multiple Ships) — {DISCONTINUED} [3]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Author’s Universe, Canon to Author’s Universe, CountryHumans - Freeform, Croatian Language, Irish Language, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Mentions of headcanons (specifically those of the author), Or it should be anyway, References to events from other stories (specifically those of the author), Saint Patrick’s Day Parade, Saint Patrick’s Day Special, Shorter than usual (sorry not sorry about that), So it’s more culturally appropriate and accurate (as well as respectful to the occasion itself), Sort of for a friend of mine (but please feel free to read this), There are also actual humans in this story like last time, This takes place in Ireland btw, but they don’t really do much except go about their business of celebrating Saint Patrick’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345/pseuds/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345
Summary: ~ ☘️ Saint Patrick’s Day Special ☘️ ('cuz I love celebrating holidays from both my native country and other countries, especially when they have parades [and Saint Patrick’s Day just so happens to be one of them, heheheh]) ~Essentially, Ireland and Croatia just vibe and watch over the Saint Patrick’s Day parade in Dublin, the past is reflected upon, and humans are quite funny to watch as they scramble all around the streets amongst the chaos just trying to celebrate the holiday.🖼 ~ 🇭🇷/🇮🇪 ~ 🎉
Relationships: CroatIre (established), Croatia/Ireland (Countryhumans)
Series: Countryhumans Holiday Oneshot Specials 2020 (Multiple Fandoms & Multiple Ships) — {DISCONTINUED} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633996
Kudos: 6





	Saint Patrick’s Day (Countryhumans) — The Saint Patrick’s Day Parade [INCOMPLETE]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry... I can’t continue doing this anymore... it’s too stressful, plus I already have too much to do, and even though I know how I want to wrap up this oneshot, I just don’t have the motivation to do it... I’m so sorry, I was really looking forward to doing this series too, but I just can’t right now. I might come back to doing this, tweaking a few things, and finishing up everything, but there aren’t any promises.

Croatia hummed a tune softly to himself as he held Ireland’s hand (with the Irishman’s head placed comfortably in the Croat’s lap), enjoying the view that they shared together from a hill overlooking the crowded city streets of Dublin.

It was rare that the two of them got the chance to be away from all the far too commonplace commotion back at home, so they made sure to make each and every moment of their oasis of peace count.

Thus, they had elected to travel to the capital of Ireland (the actual country, mind you) to not only get a vacation, but also to celebrate a holiday that was very special to not just the Irish people but also to Shamrock (Ireland) himself.   
  
And so here they were, watching over the parade (mainly commenced for the tourists) from a distance and smiling in amusement as the humans struggled across the packed streets to try to celebrate the occasion in their own respective ways.

Even though many people (the visitors, to be specific) wore green on this fine day, Saint Patrick’s Day, contrary to popular belief, wasn’t that much of a big deal in Ireland — at least, not as much of an extravaganza as the people of America made it out to be.

But it would always be special to Ireland (the Countryhuman), no matter how relaxed the celebrations might be. Not only because it was unique to his people and culture, but because it had always been a time for him to reflect on his life.

And this year in peculiar was much different from any other before in his life for multiple reasons.

During the majority of Ireland’s life, he’d always watched his people celebrate from the very same hill with his younger brother, Northern Ireland, every year. Then, on one fateful night, the younger had disappeared with a trace, leaving the older to be alone and confused.

From then on, the loneliness had festered into depression and frustration, changing Ireland’s personality dramatically. He’d had no choice but to live life without his brother and with no one to put the blame on but himself (even though he had no reason to do so), having no clue whether his only family was dead or alive.

Only recently had the Irishman finally been given the conclusion he’d been longing for over many years, and even then he was still having difficulty coming to terms with the implications of what had truly become of his Northern counterpart. There had been quite a fight and struggle, but in the end, Northern Ireland had been able to speak to his older brother for one last time and say a final goodbye before returning to his incorporeal form to complete the fusion to rebuild Britain into his trans-physical being.

Of course, Ireland still missed his brother... but at least he knew that he was safe and well-taken care of. That certainly didn’t stop him from still feeling less than comfortable around Britain though, but at the end of the day, Ireland’s overbearing and bottled-up resentment and hatred of him had at last been put to rest.

And now, instead of being alone with only himself and his inner negativity, Ireland had the love of his life, Croatia, with him. Even though the Irishman was no longer with his family, he had friends, such as France and Philippines, and he had his Checkers (Croatia) with him to celebrate a day that may have otherwise been overshadowed.

Ireland smiled faintly as he and his lover watched the parade take place, taking note of the flatbed trucks that carried people and the faux Saint Paddy with the sunglasses; the children coming out to celebrate and participate in extracurricular activities; and the majority of the crowd attempting to get some supper by cramming themselves in the already jam-packed pubs.

The sky darkened as the parade began to draw to a close and the people got started on preparing the fireworks. Ireland found this open window of time to be the best opportunity to talk to Croatia for a bit. Even though they hadn’t really spoken much during their time indirectly attending the parade, the comfortable silence and the reassurance of each other’s company was more than enough to compensate.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is now discontinued.


End file.
